The Sword in the Stone
by Czechm8
Summary: Two American teenagers arrive at Anubis House the same day Joy Mercer disappears. One male, one female. Both destined by the gods. Both searching for answers. Join Nehemiah Reyes as destiny's are discovered, secrets are exposed, and danger is at every turn. OC belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

House of Anubis Season 1 Trailer

Orator: Warning:

A warning sign shows up on the screen

Orator: Minimal changes to the plot. Featuring Nehemiah Reyes

Show a picture of Nehemiah Reyes in the taxi cab.

Orator: Nina Martin

Show a picture of Nina Martin introducing herself as the American.

Orator: Fabian Rutter

Show a picture of Fabian telling Nina to sit wherever she'd like.

Orator: Amber Millington

Show a picture of Fabian introducing me to Amber.

Orator: Patricia Williamson

Show a picture of Patricia dumping water on Nina.

Orator: Jerome Clarke

Show a picture of Jerome Clarke playing chess with Mara.

Orator: Alfie Lewis

Show a picture of Alfie nominating Amelia Pinches.

Orator: Mick Campbell

Show a picture of Mick Campbell doing a cheer for Mara.

Orator: Joy Mercer

Show a picture of Joy being escorted to a car by Mr. Sweet.

Orator: Mara Jaffray

Show a picture of Mara delivering her winning speech.

Orator: Victor Rodenmaar

Show a picture of Victor giving me the tour.

Orator: Trudy Rehman

Show a picture of Trudy handing me chocolate chip cookies.

Orator: Sarah Frobisher-Smythe

Show a picture of Sarah giving Nina her locket.

Orator: Eric Sweet:

Show a picture of Eric in the Secret Society.

Orator: Daphne Andrews

Show a picture of Mrs. Andrews handing Rufus a package.

Orator: And Rufus Zeno

Show a picture of Rufus threating to put a venomous sand fly in Amber's ear.

Orator: Minimal appearances by Mrs. Mulligan, Alfie's dad, Alfie's mom, Roby, Amelia Pinches, Uncle Ade, Mr. Mercer, Nurse Delia, Mr. Rutter, Mrs. Rutter, and the taxi driver.

Orator: Special appearances by Mrs. Reyes

Show a picture of my grandma having a snowball fight with Victor.

Orator: And Thoth

Show a picture of Thoth in "Egypt".

Orator: Plot

Show a picture of an index card with the word Plot

Orator: Two American teenagers arrive at Anubis House the same day Joy Mercer disappears. One male, one female. Both destined by the gods. Both searching for answers.

"**Sibuna."**

"**Welcome to the Secret Society."**

Orator: Join Nehemiah Reyes as destiny's are discovered,

"**I know bless Nehemia Reyes with the knowledge of the universe."**

Orator: Secrets are exposed

"**Guys, Nehemia's in the Secret Society."**

"**Robert Frobisher-Smythe is alive?!"**

"**The Blackbird's not Corbierre."**

"**That's Robert's diary. It was thought to have been lost forever."**

"**There are two eyes of Horus?!"**

"**The war between good and evil is just beginning. Many will live. Many will die. You will lead the world into destruction or you will restore it. The fate of the world rests in your hands. Good luck Nehemiah Reyes."**

Orator: And danger is at every turn

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

"**You were nearly killed."**

"**Ninaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

"**Don't die on me."**

Orator: Coming soon

"**The sword in the stone will be miiiiiine!"**

Everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hey everyone. I'm Czechm8 and this is my first House of Anubis Story. I've watched all 3 seasons and am giving you the opportunity to go on the same adventure, this time with Nehemiah Reyes. Now there are a few plot twists, but, I hope you enjoy this nonetheless. I don't own House of Anubis, only the plot twists, which should be self-evident, and my OC's, Nehemiah Reyes and his family. I incorporated several quotes in Grandpa's dying statement, including Judith McNaught. I don't own those quotes either. "Extra Credit" for anyone who can tell me who the Blackbird is (IT IS NOT CORBIERRE!), and what the sword in the stone is (IT IS NOT EXCALIBER!). PM or leave a review.

Chapter 1

Nehemiah's POV

"Nemo!" my grandma, Winn, cried from somewhere downstairs.

"Yes Gran," I responded.

"Nemo!" my grandma cried, louder this time.

"Yes Gran," I responded louder.

"Nemo!" my grandma cried even louder. I swear she was becoming deaf.

I sighed, threw **Atheism: The Case Against God** by George H. Smith on my bed, and walked downstairs.

"Yes Gran," I responded, once downstairs.

"I need you to pick some things up from the grocery store. There's a list on the fridge."

"Okay sure." I grabbed the list, hopped in the car, and drove off to the store.

Winn Richards, or Gran as I call her, was a mother to me. After my dad died in the military saving his men and my mom died protecting me, I went to live with my grandparents, Winn and Robbie. Robbie died shortly after my thirteenth birthday. He was 104.

While he lay on his deathbed, he told me so much. He told me, "Listen to your heart, calling you to trust yourself. Listen to it because at the end of the day, it's the voice that will never fail you. Be true to yourself and you can be true to others. To become an effective listener, you need to learn the power of silence. Silence gives you the opportunity to think about what is being said before you respond. Sometimes, you just have to stop thinking and just go where your heart takes you. There will be a few times in your life when all your instincts will tell you to do something, something that defies logic, upsets your plans, and may seem crazy to others. When that happens, you do it. Listen to your instincts and ignore everything else. Ignore logic, ignore the odds, ignore the complications, and just go for it. It is time for me to go too. Goodbye." With that, my Grandpa died. It took me a while to recover. It took my gran even longer.

However, his speech encouraged me to do better in life. I am literally learning everything that I can.

Winn Reyes had short blonde hair which was now grey, and light blue eyes. She met Robbie almost 60 years ago. Almost 50 years ago, they got married at Loft On Lake. She loved singing, writing poetry, and feeding the birds.

My name is Nehemiah Reyes and I am a 15 year old with wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes. My girlfriend, Amanda Young, was in New York. She had received an acting award at a very young age. I wrote my own songs, played guitar, and was a great chess player.

I came back from the store to find my friends car in my driveway. After parking the car I practically ran in, eager to great my friends.

"Surprise," my friends cried when I entered the door.

"Thanks guys. But why? My birthday is for about a week."

"You won't be here," Gran interrupted.

"Where will I be?" I asked confused.

Gran smiled. "I'll be right back." She left for upstairs and came back with a folder. In it was my registration for Anubis House. It was a boarding school in England.

"There's more dude," Alex, my friend cried handing me an envelope. I opened the envelope up and saw a plane ticket for me. It was for London England and was leaving in two and a half days.

A long two days later, it was time to say goodbye. Ian, Gary, Alex, Charlotte, and my Gran all came to the airport to say one last goodbye to me. I had my suitcase and had already checked in. We were at the luggage drop.

A lady's voice rang out through the intercom,

_Flight 43 to London, England is now boarding._

That was my flight. This moment definitely came too soon for my liking.

"I'll miss you, Nemo…" Aaron stated.

I smiled in his direction and gave him a big hug. The next person, my gran, held me tightly and slowly stroked my hair.

She kissed my forehead and said, "Be good son…I'll miss you."

"I will and I'll miss you too, Gran..."

"I love you, Nemo…I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too, Gran…"

After saying goodbye to Ian, and Gary, I said my last goodbye to Charlotte. I felt tears running down my face as we hugged. After promising that we would get in touch, I started heading towards the gate.

I tried not to cry again as I continued walking towards the entrance of the plane. Soon, a flight attendant greeted me.

"Hello, Nehemiah. Take a seat anywhere you'd like."

"Thanks."

After storing my suitcase and buckling up, I took a seat near the window. I saw all my friends waving goodbye and waved goodbye back.

The plane started moving towards the runaway and I knew this was it… I am really leaving Chicago. I put on a brave face and braced myself for what's to come.

As the plane's engine got revved up, I found myself whispering under my breath, "Goodbye Chicago… I'll be coming home soon."

Soon after I said that, the plane started to gain speed. I felt the plane beginning to ascend into the sky. This was really it… I am going to England now. There is no turning back now…


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 2. I don't own House of Anubis or Papa was a Rolling Stone. I only own Nehemiah Reyes and the plot twists. If I get at least 3 reviews, I will share the song I wrote when my grandma died.

Chapter 2

_House of Arrival_

I entered Delemare Train station and headed back to wait for my ride, a taxi ordered by the airport. The ride to Liverpool took 15 hours by plane plus an additional 5 hours on train. I couldn't wait to get to Anubis House. For once, I could finally stop moving.

I didn't have to wait for long before a taxi pulled up.

"Nehemiah Reyes," a tall man, maybe 6'1" with green eyes and grey hair asked in his British accent.

"Yes, sir," I replied proudly.

"An activist I see," the man noted. He power walked to me and offered his hand. I dropped my suitcase, registration form, and guitar case and shook his hand.

"Hop in, love," the driver ordered.

Love was one term of affection I hated the British for. I hopped in and after the driver put my suitcase and guitar case in the trunk, we were off.

"So, this is your first time here in England," the man guessed.

"Yep. I'm excited," I admitted.

"I noticed a guitar case back there. What guitar you got?"

"Steel string. It's hell on my fingers, though."

"I know. I tried playing my Uncles steel string. Couldn't emit a note."

"You just have to press down hard. It took me two weeks before my fingers stopped bleeding."

"What kind of music you play on there?"

"Country, hip hop, and some originals."

"Nice, nice. Could I hear an original?"

"Okay let me think….okay. Here's one called Papa Was a Rolling Stone. I wrote it a couple weeks after my Grandpa died. It was the third of September/ the day I'll always remember/Cause that was the day my Daddy died…And when he died/All he left us was a loan, a loan, a loan, a loan/ Papa was a rolling stone."

"What the hell?! You wrote that?! I'm overly impressed. That needs to go to the market, it's sure to be a hit. I hate to leave, but we're here." The driver and I both got out. I took the guitar while the man took my suitcase.

"How much for the ride?" I asked.

"Free. It's the least I can do," he replied handing me my suitcase. I took it.

"And here, take my card. I'm available if you ever need a ride."

"But—"

"I'll be fine. Take it. I insist." I gave in, took his card, and waited till he drove away before picking up my suitcase. I took one step and stopped. I didn't know where I was going. I turned around, forgetting the driver had since left.

"Idiot," I muttered to myself. I decided to take my chances and headed straight through the trees. A short time later, I reached a huge building, maybe a hundred feet tall. It took me a while before I realized it was a school. I would definitely be able to reach Anubis House with some help.

As I rounded the school, looking for an opening, I spotted an English girl of maybe 16 with brown hair that fell in to locks and brown eyes. She looked pretty. She was being escorted to a black van by a distinguished looking man with a red bow tie and a black overcoat. He appeared to be in his late 50's and had brown eyes and grey hair.

At the time, the grey hair struck me as odd. However, I immediately dismissed it, having heard of people in their 30's with grey hair.

The girl pulled back in fright when she saw the driver, but the man must have said something comforting as she stepped forward. A hand reached out and this time, the girl walked in. Seconds later, the car was off. I only noticed a rich looking lady in the back seat of the car.

It struck me as odd that the lady in the back seat looked rich while the girl didn't. More likely than not, the school had a dress code and jewelry was not allowed. It was also possible the two were not related at all. Could I have just seen a kidnapping? I dismissed the thought, wanting to stay positive. Besides, why kidnap someone in broad daylight?

"Sir! Sir!" I cried, hoping the man would hear me. I mustn't have been loud enough as he walked away. I sighed, and walked inside. To my dismay, I didn't see the man I had called to. This was a school, so clearly this man was a teacher. He couldn't have walked too far.

I wandered around the school for what felt like ages looking for the man. Before I was about to barge in to a random door, a bell rang and hundreds of students headed for who knows where. I took my chances and asked the first person I saw, a girl of maybe 16 with long blonde hair, green eyes and braces, if she knew where Anubis House was. She didn't know. The next three I talked to didn't know either. However, the fifth, an African American with curly brown hair and brown eyes, did.

"Can you show me," I asked.

"It'll cost ya," he explained.

He wanted money in exchange for information. "I'm not giving you anything until I'm sure you'll lead me to Anubis House."

"Too bad."

What to do now? He was clearly interested in money, so what would motivate him? Free money? Not happening. "Later." With that, I left. I next talked to a handsome looking boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me, sir," I began.

"Call me Fabian," the boy insisted.

Interesting name. "Can you show me where Anubis House is?" I asked.

"Of course. I live there." What luck! "Alfie was no help, huh," Fabian continued.

"The African American?" I asked. There sure were a lot of interesting names here in England.

"Yeah. That's the one."

"Wanted cash in advance, so I left."

"Wise move. He'd be likely to cheat you out of your money. May I take the guitar? I've got a guitar of my own."

"Please do." I handed the guitar case to Fabian and the two of us left. After a five to ten minute walk, we arrived in front of a huge Victorian styled house. Despite the renovations to the exterior of the house, it had to have been built in either the late 19th Century, or the early 20th Century.

"Wow," I gasped.

Fabian chuckled. "That what every guest says when they first set eyes on Anubis. Come on in, doors open," Fabian explained.

It would take time for me to associate Anubis with the house. I opened the door and stared at the banisters which were shaped like an eye.

"Come on Sir Lookalot. You'll have a chance to look at everything later," Fabian joked.

"Funny, the names Nehemiah Reyes."

"No kidding. We're roommates."

"Really? What luck! Where's my room?"

Fabian led me to my room. I put my suitcase, form, and guitar case on my bed and literally jumped in to bed. I was pooped.

"I'm exhausted. I've been up for over 24 hours. Can I take a nap?"

"Wouldn't advise it. Best to stay awake to a decent hour. Besides, you haven't met your other House members," Fabian advised.

I mentally groaned, but obeyed.

"You've met Alfie of course," Fabian noted, leading me in to the dining room. "There's Jerome," Fabian began, pointing to a tall looking male with a mop of blonde hair and sensitive brown eyes. He was sitting on the couch next to Alfie.

"They are the pranksters. Get on their good side," Fabian muttered to me.

I nodded. "That's Mara, the second brightest in school, next to me of course."

I rolled my eyes at that remark. Mara had medium length black hair and green eyes. Right now she was reading **Inside-Out Simplicity: Life-Changing Keys to your Most Important Relationships**.

"This here is our fashion queen, Amber," Fabian continued. She had long golden blonde hair and green eyes. She was the definition of a Barbie girl.

"And this is Patricia, our goth," Fabian continued. "Also get on her good side."

I nodded. Patricia was had short reddish brown hair, fiery green eyes and wore almost all black, except for her Sick Puppies T-Shirt.

"Where's Joy?" Fabian asked.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Why do you care newbie?" Patricia asked getting up in my face.

"It's Nehemiah Reyes to you. And if she is who I think she is, I think she's been kidnapped."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_House of Touring_

"Kidnapped? That's awful," Mara exclaimed.

"Is this who you saw?" Patricia asked, pulling out a postcard of her and Joy leaning on each other. Clearly, they were best friends.

I nodded.

"What did you see? Tell me everything you saw!" Patricia demanded.

I reluctantly told her everything, from seeing the girl to the van leaving.

"That sounds like Eric Sweet. If so, who was the woman in the back seat?" Patricia asked.

"Maybe she was just a friend?" Fabian guessed.

"Why the hesitation then?" Patricia asked.

"It's possible Joy didn't know the woman. I don't know all my Dad's friends from work," Fabian replied logically.

I felt like an idiot. Why did I think she was kidnapped? Must have been a bad vibe I felt and associated what I saw with the bad vibe.

"Okay. I just hope Victor will give me her home number. I also want to know the significance of Nina's sudden appearance, the same day Joy disappeared."

"Nina?"

"Yeah, she's new, American…" Patricia began. Suddenly, everyone became very quiet.

"Hey, I'm Nina. I'm from America," a female's voice spoke up. I turned around to find a pretty American with brown hair in locks and brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet a fellow American," I exclaimed.

"Welcome space girl, or as they say in your language me mooh blap," Alfie greeted. Everyone laughed.

"Dinner," another female cried. She was probably the housemother. I made my way to the table and sat between Alfie and Fabian, the first two Anubis students I met. Nina sat directly in front of Fabian.

Midway through dinner, I heard Mara exclaim, "Stop it Alfie, that's disgusting! And you're probably going to choke on it."

I peered over and saw Alfie with two forkfuls of pasta stuffed in his mouth. If I hadn't known any better, I would have said he was doing this to impress Nina.

"But it's delicious this way," Alfie managed to mumble.

"Alfie, don't play with your food," Jerome chastised. Just then, he shot some pasta over with his fork. It hit Alfie in the eye and Jerome began to laugh. I saw a glimpse of battle in Alfie's eyes. He picked up the salad and threw it at Jerome. A food fight was just begging to happen. I instinctively ducked under the table not wanted to be hit with food my first day here. Mara ducked under the table around the same time as me.

"Nice to see you, Nehemiah. Wanted to get away from the food fight. Good choice," Mara complimented.

"I didn't want to remember this day as being hit by pasta during a food fight. How often does this happen?" I asked.

"Agh! Really guys, every meal," I heard Fabian exclaim.

"Don't worry. It feels like it happens every meal though," Mara assured.

I heard the door open and then close momentarily. Who might that have been? Amber?

"Wait for it….wait for it…now," Mara whispered. On now, Mara and I slipped out from under the table.

Seconds later, I witnessed Patricia dump a pitcher of water on Nina. This was obviously revenge.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, except I think my sweater is shrinking to my body as we speak," Nina managed to say. After I heard the two argue about the odd timing of Nina's arrival, a man came in. The man was dressed in a dusty brown suit and brown khaki's. He had piercing brown eyes and grey hair.

"Nina. Phone call for you. What's going on?" the man demanded. Jerome and Alfie had food all over their faces, pasta and salad was on the floor, and Nina was drenched in water.

"Nothing. Nina just spilt water everywhere," Patricia lied rather easily. I envy those people who lie easily.

"That's Victor," Jerome informed, suddenly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Reyes! Lewis and Clarke! My office immediately!" Victor shouted.

I followed Alfie and Jerome up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, I saw it on my left. There was a door northeast of his office which led to who knows where.

"In, now," Victor barked.

Alfie, Jerome and I all piled in to Victor's messy office.

"What is the meaning of this? A food fight during dinner? Explain yourselves, now," Victor barked. Man, he was barky.

After hearing three versions of the same story, he handed Jerome and Alfie toothbrushes to clean the downstairs and upstairs toilet bowl.

"Everyone but Nehemiah may leave," Victor finally relayed. After Lewis and Clarke literally ran out of his office, he and I were face to face.

"Now that you are finally here, I am your caretaker Victor Rodenmaar," Victor began.

"What do you mean finally here? Am I late?"

"By 2 weeks. I don't need any of your excuses though. Now, you will be rooming with Fabian."

"Yes, I'm aware. He helped me unpack everything."

"Oh did he now? Very well. Has he given you a tour of the house yet?"

"Not yet," I admitted.

"Follow me, Mr. Reyes," Victor ordered.

I obeyed and followed him outside.

"This is my office. It is strictly out of bounds." Next, he led me through the door northeast of his office. He next pointed to the three rooms on his left.

"Girls rooms are closed after 10:00. Here is their bathroom, though you probably don't care about that, and the attic, which is strictly forbidden." The bathroom was right of the second door while the attic was right of the first door.

"Right by the attic is the linen closet if you need some. It gets very cold in the winter." Victor opened the door by the attic and handed me some linens. We next went downstairs.

"This here is your room. Come on out as soon as you have dropped your stuff off," Victor said, pointing to my room. I opened up the door, dropped the linens on my bed, and met back with Victor.

"Next to your room is Alfie and Jerome's room. That room, right there, is the bathroom," Victor continued. The bathroom was west of Alfie and Jerome's room. Victor led me to the front door. He pointed out the coat closet, right of the door, and the cellar, which was also strictly forbidden. It was behind the front door. He then led me to the dining room where there was a T.V. and a fireplace. North of that was the coffee table frequently used for meals. Between the table and dining room was someone's desk to the right. To the left were some globes and a telescope.

"At the far end of the kitchen and to the left is the laundry room and exit. Any questions?"

"Who's the couple?" I asked, pointing to a picture between the desk and the table. The couple was standing by the garden and the same eye design on the banister was seen at the back of the picture.

"They were the owners of the house. The man is Robert Frobisher-Smythe and the woman is his wife Louisa Frobisher-Smythe. They both died young, Robert, 41, and Louisa, 42."

"That's young all right. How?"

"I don't mean to scare you, but a double murder."

"Sorry I asked. Does the eye have any significance?"

"There have been 5 suggestions. One, the eye is part of Egyptian mythology and Robert studied Egyptian mythology. Two, the eye belonged to Horus, the god of protection. They were part of a group of archaeologists who discovered King Tut's tomb. It is believed they smuggled goods from the tomb, hid them in the house, and were protecting them. The goods were never found. It is impossible to say exactly what they stole. Three, according to mythology he lost his left eye in a fight for the throne with Seth. Then, he sacrificed his remaining eye as a guide for those lost in the desert. But anyways, the eye symbolizes their nature of death. Four, it was meant to be mysterious. Robert was a master in Egyptology ever since he was a kid. He is arguably the brightest Egyptologist in existence, along with George Edward Stanhope Molyneux Herbert, 5th Earl of Carnarvon and Howard Carter, the two who excavated King Tutankhamen's tomb. Robert is synonymous with the Tom Brady of Soccer, or Football in your case. He is mysterious because of codes he developed. It took over 70 years to translate one of his texts. And finally, just for looks." That was a long explanation.

"What's in the trunk by Alfie and Jerome's room? Right by the bathroom as well."

"That is where we found Louisa's dismembered corpse. I'm just messing with you. She's buried in the local graveyard. I can take you there if you want."

"I'll think about it" I probably would not follow him up on that.

"Anything else?"

"What happened to Joy?"

"Her parents came today and removed her from the school. Greatly upset Patricia."

"Why?"

"I was told by her mother her father's business went under. Anything else?"

"No thanks."

"I'll be in my office."

With that, I headed back to my room to take a nap.

"Sorry, I already set your linens. Would you like me to bring them back up?" Fabian asked.

"I'll do it. Let me just take a nap. Wake me up a couple minutes before 10 would ya," I asked, crawling in to bed. Fabian promised me he would. I closed my eyes and was soon fast asleep.

Fabian kept his promise and shook me awake at 9:50. I got ready for bed rather quickly, and headed back to my room. I got dressed in my pajamas and had just unpacked my first pair of socks, when I heard Victor exclaim, "It is 10 o'clock. You all know what that means. You have 5 minutes precisely, and then I shall want to hear a pin drop." Something, probably a pin, reverberated in the hall. Fabian came in seconds later.

"Does he do that every night?" I asked.

"Do what?" Fabian asked, pulling on some boxers.

"His 'I want to hear a pin drop' speech."

"Every night. I'm going to bed. Are you going to unpack your suitcase?"

"Yeah."

"Well goodnight. We wake up at 6:30." Fabian had now pulled up his sheets and was halfway to bed.

"Goodnight."

I finished unpacking at around 10:16. I had just gotten back in bed when I heard Victor exclaim, "Lights out, boy!" I turned off my lights and tried to go to sleep. Sleep finally came at 12:13.

I woke up at 3:15 that same day. I had only gotten 3 hours of sleep.

"I shouldn't have taken that nap," I mumbled. I tried to go back to sleep but found myself looking at the clock every couple of minutes.

At 4:45, I gave up on trying to sleep, and slipped outside. To my surprise, I saw Nina slipping downstairs.

"Jet lag get to you?" I asked.

"Yup. Decided to get started early. Patricia has been mean to me ever since I got here. I don't want to deal with her at 7," Nina admitted. Seconds later, we were in the kitchen.

"May as well make breakfast. I'll make eggs, pancakes, and fruit. Can you set the table for nine, put the orange juice, milk, and cereal on the table, and cut the strawberries," Nina hurled at me.

"Sure," I responded seconds later. I had to process all that in the early morning? Come on!

After lots of searching, I found the silverware, plates, and bowls. After setting the table for nine, I began my search for the cereal. I found four boxes of cereal and just put them all on the table. I got out the orange juice and the milk from the fridge and set them on the table.

"See if you can find any pancake mix," Nina cried, searching around for a frying pan. I ended up finding the pancake presser, syrup, and pancake mix on my search.

"I'm going to make an omelet. Can you make the pancakes?" Nina asked. I nodded and we switched places. I had just put the third pancake in when a medium height woman with black hair and green eyes came in. It was 5:10.

"Oh dearies. What can Trudy do to help?" the woman spoke up. She was the one who called us to dinner yesterday. She must be in charge of the meals.

"Make a fruit salad. I think we've got the rest," Nina explained. After completing my 15th pancake, Trudy offered to take over. She had finished the fruit.

"Go ahead. Eat. You deserve it," Trudy remarked. Nina and I were finished with breakfast by six and we left at 6:25.

As soon as we stepped outside, Nina ran up to an old lady, perhaps in her late 90's with curly grey hair and green eyes. She was either lost, or petrified.

"Are you lost? Oh, here take this. You must be cold," Nina began. The way she acted towards that old lady made me think she knew how to take care of seniors well. Perhaps she lived with one.

"I knew you two would come," the woman began.

Now she is loco. That was logistically impossible.

"Where do you live?" Nina asked.

"I can't go back there. It's evil."

Now this woman has lost it.

"I'll get Trudy. Make sure she doesn't try to run away," Nina hollered.

"There is evil in that house," the woman continued.

"Where?" I asked. She pointed towards Anubis House.

"Anubis House?" Just then, the woman started rocking back and forth. Anubis House seemed to invoke some kind of haunting memory as she turned from relaxed to panicked. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have to wait long before Nina and Trudy came rushing outside.

"Okay, what just happened?" Nina asked.

"I don't know. I don't know. All I said was… Anubis House," I admitted.

"Come on, Emily. Back to the nursing home," Trudy urged, "Kids. It's right of Anubis House about a mile. I've got to go back."

Trudy ran back inside, leaving the two of us with Emily. At her slow pace, it took twenty minutes to walk a mile. Upon our arrival, I headed straight back to look for a water fountain. I took a sip and rejoined Nina and Emily.

"Isn't that right, Emily?" the woman in charge spoke loudly. She had grey hair tied in a bun and brown eyes.

"I can hear. I'm not deaf you know," the woman corrected.

Nina and I smiled at that comment and followed Emily into her room. After she, the woman in charge, left, Emily gave Nina something and told her to keep it safe. It looked like the Eye of Horus. I had taken a seat on her bed.

"Can I see that, Nina?" I asked.

"Can he see it, Emily?" Nina asked.

"He can see it, but no one else can," Emily spoke secretively.

"Catch," Nina cried.

She tossed it too high and it sailed over my head. I butt-bounced (not sure how to describe it) off the bed and caught it. The momentum lifted me back in to the window. I broke through the glass and landed hard on my face.

"I kept it safe," was all I managed before everything went black.


End file.
